Golpes del corazón
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Durante toda la vida escocia le ha pegado a Inglaterra pero puede haber una razon muy importante porque le pega ScotEng


**Título: golpes del corazón **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: la razón porque en la actualidad golpea a Inglaterra desde pequeños y de grandes**

**Pareja:** Escocia x Inglaterra, leve estados unidos x Inglaterra

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada, solo el amor oculto de escocia**

**Durante toda la vida escocia le ha pegado a Inglaterra. En los leves recuerdos del pequeño Inglaterra escocia cuando conoció a su hermano le llamo conejo sin saber la razón, le pegaba, le lanzaba maldiciones, ahora en la actualidad solo le pega**

**Estados unidos fue a visitar a Inglaterra a casa y se encuentra con el hermano de su ex tutor que solo le sonríe pero no eran sonrisas lindas sino burlonas. El americano fue hacia la habitación de Inglaterra y le encontró golpeado **

" **Inglaterra"- le acaricia la mejilla **

"**américa"-susurro suave**

"**¿Por qué dejas que te pegue?"-decía molesto el oji-azul**

" **eres pequeño… aun día lo entenderás"-le da una leve sonrisa y se duerme**

**Escocia iba caminando hacia la puerta pero se le escapaban unas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes pero oscuros **

" **lo lamento Inglaterra"- se seca las lagrimas**

**Empezó a recordar el día que conoció a su "molesto" hermano menor, al único ser que maltrataba más que nunca**

" **que aburrido no hay nada interesante"- caminaba tranquilamente mientras se hacía su cola de caballo**

**Él se fijó que había un montón de conejos rodeando a un bulto. Él estaba intrigado por saber que era lo que había, se acercó lentamente hasta que vio algo sumamente hermoso. Un niño de cabello rubio, cejas como las suyas, piel blanca como la nieve. Estaba dormido aquel ángel**

"**despierta"- le movió un poco**

"**mmm"-abre sus ojos, dejando ver sus ojos esmeraldas-"¿Quién eres?**

"**es hermoso"-pensó- "soy escocia un país, creo que somos…-fue interrumpido**

"**¿eres mi hermano? Soy Inglaterra"- le miro con inocencia**

"**si… hermanos… soy tu hermano mayor"- le sonríe**

"**hermano… ¿Por qué Britania me dejo?"- le miro con curiosidad**

" **porque ya no podía estar con nosotros así que a partir de ahora yo te cuidare"- le abraza- " están lindo como un conejo pequeño e indefenso*"-pensó**

**Escocia empezó a cuidar al hermoso ser que creyó que era un ángel, a veces sus hermanos las dos irlandas, gales molestaban al pequeño. Escocia como buen hermano mayor lo cuidaba. Pero se empezó a dar cuenta que le estaba mimando mucho**

"**creo que…ya no debo mimarlo"- miraba el escoces a sus hermanos menores**

" **por fin pensaste bien"- le mira el chico de ojos verdes, cabello castaño**

"**gales"- mira al piso- "creo que es hora de golpearlo"**

"**¿Por qué? Tú lo amas mucho ¿no?- decían al mismo tiempo los dos chicos de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos verdes**

" **para que sea fuerte"- se levanta- " me estoy dando cuenta que… él tiene más futuro y potencia que nosotros… así que le maltrataremos para que se haga fuerte" **

**El pequeño ingles acostumbrado un poco a los mimos de su hermano mayor ahora recibía maldiciones, golpes, el decía que no era su hermano mayor que ese hombre que lo atacaba era un… monstruo que se disfrazó de el **

"**Inglaterra… defiéndete"-grito el escoces **

"**no te hare daño"- tenia lágrimas en sus bellos ojos-" porque yo te amo"**

"**yo no te amo"- le mira serio aunque por dentro quería llorar- " yo solo jugué contigo para que bajaras la guardia y tomaría tus tierras"**

**El pequeño niño se fue corriendo de ahí con el corazón destrozado. Aunque a los años todavía se acercaba a Scott pensando que era un broma. Un día escocia estaba siendo atacado por los humanos que aparentemente eran franceses **

"**hay que recuperar a ese niño rubio"- decían los hombres- "dinos ¿Dónde está?**

"**no se los diré"- decía con una sonrisa el muchacho pelirrojo **

**Empezaron a golpear al pobre escoces, mientras este no decía donde estaba su hermano. Los otros hermanos querían defenderlo pero tenían que proteger a Arthur. Arthur quería ayudar pero se lo impedían sus hermanos**

"**corre…corre… Arthur… tienes que estar a salvo"- pensaba el pelirrojo **

**Arthur mientras corría lloraba separándose de sus hermanos. Pudieron derrotar a los pocos hombres que invadieron Inglaterra**

"**¿Dónde está Inglaterra?- miro serio pero le dolía el cuerpo**

" **lo perdimos"- miran a su hermano esperando un golpe**

**El golpe no llego a ellos, pero se fue a buscar a su hermano pequeño. Cuando lo encontró vio que su hermano estaba dormido pero tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, le miro con ternura**

"**crece rápido… porque te convertirás un excelente país"- le beso los labios a su hermanito**

**Creció Inglaterra aunque tenía aun sus sentimientos hacia escocia. Quería poder estar junto con el pero no se pudo, le seguía atacando y viceversa. Inglaterra decía tener odio hacia su hermano mayor, hasta que estuvo el acta de la unión* que los llevo a su boda. Aunque no se trataban mucho, solo hermano mayor que molesta y hermano menor que se deja molestar**

**Cuando conoció a su nuevo "amor" estados unidos, escocia pensó que por fin sería feliz su hermano, hasta la guerra de independencia, donde empezó a tenerle odio a la ex colonia de su hermano menor. Hasta que llego la anexión convirtiendo a sus hermanos excepto a Irlanda a reino unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte**

**Escocia ya se encontraba en el patio mirando las rosas tudor que amaba su hermano. Agarra una y la besa**

"**lo lamento Inglaterra"- mira con tristeza a la flor, pensando que era su hermano**

**Mientras tanto estados unidos le vendaba unas partes del cuerpo de Inglaterra**

"**iggy"- dice enojado el americano-"¿Por qué dejas que te pegue?**

"**¿esto?- sonríe- "mi hermano me lo hizo"**

**Estados unidos se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el hermano de Inglaterra. Cuando lo encontró este solo estaba con la rosa recibiendo la fuerte lluvia **

"**¿eres el héroe verdad?- le sonríe**

"**¿Por qué le provocaste esas heridas?"- le dice enojado**

"**quien sabe"- le sonríe**

**El escoces de nuevo recuerda el dulce beso que le dio a su bello hermano menor**

**El americano solo vio ido al escoces, no lo aguantaba a el y Arthur menos porque se dejaba golpear. Rendido se fue a su casa dejando solo al pelirrojo, mientras este fue a la habitación de su hermano**

"**¿Cómo sigues Little rabbit?"-mira a su hermano**

**Mejor-sonríe- gracias**

"**¿por haberte golpeado?"-miro incrédulo a su hermano**

" **si… porque gracias a ti soy un excelente país"-le sonríe**

**El escoces se impresiono ante tal oración viendo que su hermano tenía esa radiante sonrisa. Porque recordó las palabras que le dijo**

"**crece rápido… porque te convertirás un excelente país"**

**Se acercó a él dejando caer los pétalos de las rosas que había cortado, mientras Arthur reía antes tal acción dulce de su hermano **

"_**May you bring love and May you bring happiness be loved into return to the end of your days"***_

**N/A: pondré lo que pienso y las cosas históricas que solo fue una para entender**

_**Cuando dijo la frase:**____**e**_**stán lindo como un conejo pequeño e indefenso: de ahí viene el apodo que escocia menciona usualmente a Inglaterra como Little rabbit que significa pequeño conejo en forma tierna que también se puede tomar conejo enano**

* Acta de unión: **Acta de Unión de 1707** fue una serie de leyes aprobadas por los parlamentos de los reinos de Inglaterra y Escocia, para implementar el **Tratado de Unión** entre ambos países. De ahí nació el reino de gran Bretaña. Ya se imaginaran por qué se creó el reino unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte

Vuelvo a decir Discutí con una amiga de esta unión y llegamos a la conclusión de que estuvieron casados, porque los anexos de países o casamientos entre reyes de otros países hacían la boda

Traducción de la frase:

_**May you bring love and May you bring happiness be loved into return to the end of your days**__**: **_

Puedes llevar el amor y puede traerle (traerte) la felicidad de ser amado en retorno hasta el final de sus (tus) días

A mi opinión personal Yo nunca he pensado que escocia odia del todo a Inglaterra, él lo ama con locura al igual que estados unidos


End file.
